


An Orange Bar, If Not A Lemon Cake

by LadyBrooke



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: The last time Peter leaves Britain behind, he does not enter Narnia.Sansa has left childhood princes and her lemon cakes in the past.





	An Orange Bar, If Not A Lemon Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

The last time Peter leaves Britain behind, he does not enter Narnia.

Narnia, Asian says, is for Edmund, Lucy, and the others, at least for now. England is for Susan and her stockings and her makeup, because she would not be completely happy in Narnia now. And Peter? Peter has a chance to go to another world entirely, to try and help matters the same way he had in Narnia.

Peter has never been able to refuse Aslan, so he goes where he is sent, to another land decimated by winter's chill.

It does not go as he hoped at first. Sansa is as cold and hard as the ice surrounding her home. They fight over White Witches and White Walkers, desserts and the price of taking what you want versus what you are given, and neither gives an inch in their arguments.

Eventually, as they grow to know one another as the North is rebuilt, conversations thaw and they discuss other things as well. Sansa's siblings are one such subject, the dead ones and the living, and the cousin raised as a brother who could have been a king too. Peter's siblings are as well, his worries for them now that they are gone, and his pride for his sisters and younger brother, who ruled with him as Queens and Kings. 

It is this last discussion that breaks the cold between them. Peter does not dispute Sansa's rule, an oddity in her dealings with most of those from outside the North. When she asks him to marry her, she tells him that she will not accept a role beneath him, for she is the Queen in the North by right. She knows she has chosen right when Peter smiles like he had when they discussed Susan's archery and his pride in his sisters' accomplishments. 

Peter is not the idealized prince Sansa wanted as a child, the prince portrayed the same way she wanted lemon cakes, bright and perfect. But if Peter is not those lemon cakes, he is similar enough, Sansa tells him one night in their chambers. An orange bar, perhaps, just as strange to find in the North but less tied to memories of her childhood and more real in her present. 


End file.
